More Than You Know
by chippedcups-and-canes
Summary: Rumbelle AU. Belle actually is tortured by her father's command, like the queen originally stated, but Rum discovers this out on his own. He merely wished to see if she was okay and then move on as best he could. Upon learning the truth a rescue is in order and much healing.
1. Chapter 1

It had been some time since he'd forced Belle away because of her association with the Queen. He'd forced her from his home, but for some reason her could not force her from his heart. Rumplestiltskin would find himself thinking about her and their time together. Every time he looked in the cabinet, Belle's cup would resinate her presence in his heart, which sent him to find solace in his spinning.

One day he found that he could not stand wondering if she was okay. He had to see, just once, that she was okay. Then maybe, just maybe, he could truly let her go. Belle would have returned home to her father and her friends. There'd be no Gaston, of that he was certain. He glanced at the unwithered rose he had transformed to give to Belle as he sped through the main room. He headed to the front door, doors opening and closing for his passing.

As soon as he stepped out the doors, he disappeared from sight. He reappeared outside of that little town that Belle willingly sacrificed her life for. He walked up through the town, his mind racing on what to say if actually saw Belle. His plan was to just look, but things do happen. The townsfolk whispered and muttered at his passing. He knew who he was, what he was, and how he looked. Everyone feared him, as they should - proved them normal. Even some of those who called him for deals feared him. Belle was the only one that saw him - as someone, not something. She peeled every layer back and found the true frighten, poor excuse of man that he was. She'd called him a coward, correctly so, and he pushed her away so cruelly. He forced her out at the first sign of trouble, not wanting to hear any more that she had to say. All that she was both fascinated and captivated him. Belle was pure - so pure she was too good to be real.

With his magic, he found several perches to peer through windows. He checked many rooms and the grand hall. Belle was nowhere to be found. This puzzled him; surely he would have seen her by now. At one point, he had noticed a group of clerics come address her father, in the grand hall, and then left toward the northwest of the castle. Rumplestiltskin had had enough of this spy game, his nerves couldn't take it anymore. He popped to the front doors and invited himself in. As he strolled onward that night ran through his mind for the billionth time! Plaguing him ever since he let her go. That night was one of his greatest regrets, which tied with the regret of loosing Bae. Rumplestiltskin opened the doors to the grand hall and everything stopped.

"Don't stop on my account dearies! Carry on!" Rumple said loudly with a flourish of his hands. It took a minute for the music to strike up again. He continued on heading straight for Sir Maurice. Maurice greeted him with a deep scowl.

"What do you want sorcerer?" He growled as Rumple came up beside him.

"Nothing much," he said circling him, "your sweet daughter left something at my estate. I merely wish to return it." Rumple cleverly lied. "Where is she?"

"Not here. Neither should you be! You're not welcome here, Rumplestiltskin!" Maurice growled as he was fully aware of him.

"I'm not really welcome anywhere, so you'll find that it doesn't bother me." He said rather matter-of-factly. "Answer my question," he pressed since he could no longer fulfill his desire from afar.

"Because of you, I've had to have her purified! The clerics are with her now!" Maurice growled and puffed himself out.

Rumple felt his blood burn with rage, and magic boil throughout him. He grabbed Maurice's collar and yanked him level. "WHERE IS SHE?" He roared viciously. Rumple was seething, and it could be sensed throughout the hall.

Maurice shuttered in fear. "N-Northwest tower!" he shouted , and Rumple let him go. He immediately ran out the hall towards the Northwest tower. He teleported as soon as he was in the corridors. He was not going to waste time running through unfamiliar halls. He landed at the bottom of the Northwest tower. Rumple ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Shrieks of pain echoed down the stairwell, coaxing greater speed from him. He made it to the room and magically ripped the door from its hinges. The screams had stopped - everything had stopped. He summoned a sword to his hand.

"If you value your lives, you will run from this room! NOW!" He growled and all but three torturers fled. They tried lashing at him, but he dodged by moving side to side. Rumple charged one pulling his sword across the guy's stomach, slicing him open. He then wheeled around striking another with the back of the sword in the back of the head. That was two down, one to go. Suddenly he felt searing, ripping pain from his should and down across to the blade. Rumple wheeled again, this time chopping his head off. The head fell back out the window, and the body soon followed. "I did offer you mercy, but you didn't take the deal!" He said standing up straight, as the sword vanished.

Then he actually saw Belle. His poor beloved Belle, hanging from chains in the middle of the room. Her blue dress completely tattered. Lashings upon lashings covered her back flesh. He walked to the front of her, which was untouched. She had just fainted as he arrived. At least, she didn't hear or see that carnage. He gently took hold of her around the waist so she wouldn't fall when he magically undid the locks. Once she was free, He gently lifted her into his arms and teleported them back to the Dark Castle. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rumple immediately took her to her bedroom, which had been left untouched. He laid her down gently on the bed and waited for her to awaken. His clothes were stained with blood. Some of it was his, some was hers, and the rest belonged to those sadist bastards! He knew Belle wouldn't like that he took life to save her, but that was just the truth of the matter. He was just glad she wouldn't have those horrid images of his monstrous actions or monstrous him, in her mind.

A few hours passed, and the whole time Rumple sat there watching her. He sat forward with his elbows on his knees, and his palms framing his face. The whole time his mind was racing with worry and uncertainty. What would she say? What would he say to her? Would she forgive him for the despicable way he treated her? All he really wanted was for her to wake up, know she was safe, and would remain safe forever! Even if she hated him, though it would probably destroy him, he would protect her with his life.

Finally he stood, walked over to the bed, and sat on the edge. Belle was as beautiful as the most finely crafted doll, regardless of her expression. Rumple gently moved her hair from her face while caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers. At his gentle touch, Belle's long eyelashes fluttered open. "Ah, at long last my dearest is awake." Rumple said with a weary but relieved smile. Belle immediately sprang forward and then released a sharp cry of pain. "Careful dearest!" He said gently pushing her back down to the bed by her shoulders. She was disoriented and suffering.

Belle took a minute and then took a deep breath closing her eyes. Her reaction worried him - rejection was highly probable. Her eyes opened, and she looked at him with such agony it wrenched at his heart like he never thought possible! "Where am I? What happened?" She asked weakly, yet she watched him intently.

"You are safe, at home - in the Dark Castle." Rumple said suddenly not wanting to meet her eyes. He inhaled deeply then exhaled to quell some of his nervousness; being forthcoming was - not in his nature. Him being forthcoming with her would be what she'd want, even though his past experience of honesty with a loved one earned him nothing but venom in return. However, Belle was different in such a precious way. If she loved him like she said she did before, then there was hope for a happily ever after wasn't there? "I wanted to see if you were okay. I had planned to just look from afar but after so long - I didn't see you. i had to find out," he said lowly and became hesitate. "I thought that if I saw you well and happy - it would be peace enough for me." Rumple glanced up at her, and she looked sad. "When I confronted your father, he told me what he was having done to you. I knew I had to bring you home!" He growled angrily, clenching his fist. He couldn't fathom how any parent could do this to their child. Regardless of what the child did or who the child associated with, it was unforgivable! Belle gently took his hand in both of hers. He looked up at her surprised.

"Thank you, for saving me," Belle said softly.

"Belle, I'm so sorry!" He said sadly, and Belle tugged his hand. "None of this would have happened if I hadn't been so rash and forced you out."

"Rumple, you've been guarding yourself so long it's -"

"Belle!" he snapped, shooting upward. "Please don't be so kind and understanding now! Be mad! Be furious! Be hurt! But don't be kind! Gods know I don't deserve it!" Belle stared into his eyes with earnest eyes of her own. She could see the torture he'd put himself through. The duration of his self-inflicted torture was unknown to her, but she could tell it was tearing him apart. Gods, she didn't want to see him so ladden with sorrow and guilt; she loved this man and missed the Rumple see fell in love with. Belle watched him as he faced away from her.

This is when she noticed all the blood. She remained silent and strained to sit up. Rumple immediately turned back, moving to help her. She was solemn and then looked at him. "What happened?" Belle asked seriously, and Rumple could sense danger.

"To be fair - some of this is you, some is me, and the rest is the sadist fools who didn't flee when I gave them warning. They then attacked me." He said trying to explain. Belle sat in slience for a moment and thought. Everything he said seeming plausible and she knew, at some point, he'd become irrational when it came to her.

Her silence put him even more on edge. "Fine!" He snapped suddenly making her jump. Rumple took to working his buttons loose on his top. This was a desperate attempt to earn her forgiveness, at least for his most recent short-comings. If older wounds took longer, so be it. He'd take whatever course she chose to that end. Just as he was half way done with the final layer, Belle started giggling. He turned to her looking shocked and curious. His baggy shirt was undone to where it was tucked into his leather pants, and it barely rested atop his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Belle giggled behind her hand.

"Getting rid of this mess! I should have changed! You didn't need see it." He said pulling the rest of the shirt out and shouldering it off. He picked up the blood stained shirt in one hand and lit it a flame with magic. His damaged waistcoat vanished with puff of purple smoke.

"Why didn't you? Surely you must have had time." Belle asked with a curious expression. Rumple looked at her solemnly.

"I-I couldn't leave you. I had to be here when you awakened. No rhyme or reason - I just had to be here." Rumple sighed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Belle blushed and smiled gently and lovingly at him. She understood that Rumple had wanted to save her at any cost; unfortunately, it cost lives. Belle was eternally grateful, and his words and gestures revitalized her hope. She'd seen more of him in these past moments, both emotionally and physically, and she liked it. At the moment, she couldn't see how to get him to believe she understood.  



	3. Chapter 3

Rumple released a frustrated sigh and turned away from her. Belle now saw the wound he earned in freeing her. She had not realized the extent of his injury while he was covered with the mixture bloods. It was unprecedented that he would be so careless. He was not a man of battle but a man of wit; even so Belle was sure he knew how to evade such attacks. Had Rumple truly been that much away from himself for her sake? Normally her forgiveness wouldn't have come so easily, and it would require more effort from him in his asking for it. Rumple tormented himself over his actions, as he should, yet lost himself when it came to her safety. It could have been a lot worse than a lashing, for those men would not have hesitated to kill him. She could not fault him for wanting to save her or protecting himself. He had said he gave them chance to flee. She looked at his bare back, wanting nothing but to walk up and lace her arms around him. However, were she to try, he would shoo her back to bed. "Rumplestiltskin," Belle said gently, in the way that always grabbed his attention completely. Slowly he turned to face her. "Thank you for bringing me home." His eyes went wide with shock.

Firstly, she wasn't yelling at him. Secondly, she considered this her home too, and not because she had been forced to stay. "I'm - happy - to have you back home." That word, happy, he had not said it in so long and meant it. It felt odd as it formed on his lips. Belle was smiling at him, and he found himself smiling back. There they were together again, and his heart had never felt so light with happiness. Belle went to rest her hands in her lap, only to hiss in pain because of her back. Rumple was immediately by her side again. This time he removed all but one pillow from behind her, since she was already sitting up perfectly. He got on the bed behind her, positioning himself so that she was sitting between his legs.

Belle fidgeted a little between his legs that were triangled with her bed's surface. "What are you doing?" She asked with a ring of nervousness.

"Healing you, Darling," Rumple said lowly and sadly. "This may hurt. I have to pull the clothes away from the wounds. The blood from the lashings has coagulated over both the wound and the slashed clothes. I can't heal you proper without doing this." He said gently sweeping her hair from her backside around her shoulder. As he examined her back he noticed the wounds were not deep enough to cause muscle damage.

Belle took in a breath and said, "ok". Rumple set to the clothes, pulling them away. Unfortunately, it reopened her wounds. Each time she hissed in pain, he worked more delicately. "My dearest?" He said lowly rubbing her arms gently, trying to sooth her. Belle just nodded in response. "I can't heal the scars from your first wounds, but I can the fresher ones."

Rumplestiltskin ran his index and middle fingers over each lash. Each touch was warm yet sent waves of chills through her body. He worked slowly and silently making sure it was done properly. Belle grabbed fistfuls of sheets and suddenly leaned forward panting. He immediately backed off thinking that he caused her great pain. "Belle?"

"Don't stop," she panted lowly. Belle pushed herself up and looked at him over her shoulder. The look in her eyes sent heat to his lower quarters. Rumple thanked the gods that she could not see from that angle. He made a hard swallow and went back to work. To steady her, he gently placed his left hand on her hip. There were a few more cuts left, and he took care of them with ease. When he finished, Rumple gently ran the pads of his fingers down her hardly blemished back.

"There. All better, dearest," Rumple said lowly. "Well, there are a few scars. Hopefully they'll fade with time." He said and then he went to get up from the bed. Rumple wanted to try and calm himself down and being so close to her made it impossible. However, as he went to move around her, Belle grabbed hold of his hand.

"Not yet," Belle gently pleaded. "Please. Stay." Rumple sat back slowly and remained silent. Belle caught him off guard when she leaned back into him, resting against his bare chest. Her bare back rested against his bare chest, a feeling he never expected. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her snuggly to him. She released a content sigh as she rubbed his hand gently. Rumple rested his left cheek against her head and released the breath he'd been holding since she leaned into him. He turned his hand and lifted her hand that rested on his and then gently kissed the back of her hand.

"I have been such a fool, my darling Belle. Such a grand fool." He said lowly caressing her hand gently with his thumb. "Can you ever forgive such an old, monstrous fool as me?"  



	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, with some time," Belle answered lowly. In all honesty she couldn't stay mad at him for too long; she never really could because her anger usually turned to sadness or forgiveness. She decided to remain silent for a bit to let him stew and then tell him how she felt. Belle moved to turn and face him, coming to rest on her shins. Rumple looked as though someone tore out his heart and seeing him broken tossed her resolve into the pit. "Yes, I forgive you." She sighed in defeat. Her words were met with disbelief and skepticism. Belle took his hands up in hers and looked him square in the eye. "I see the good in you - even if you do not." Rumplestiltskin couldn't think of anything to say. He was simply dumbfounded. Rumple returned her gaze with a searching one of his own. Belle gently rubbed her thumb over his hands and could feel the blush rise in her cheeks due to his held attention to her. "Belle you are far too kind to this monstrous fool." He said gently withdrawing his hands from hers and looking away. His aura had become dark and sullen.

"Stop it!" Belle snapped fighting the tears back from her eyes. Rumple responded with alarm as he looked back at her, surprised by her outburst. "Stop calling yourself a monster! You are not a monster." Belle said trying to make him see.

"You simply do not know the extent of my crimes," Rumple said lowly.

"It's the past. You learn, carry on, and try your hardest to keep from doing it again." Belle said trying to make him understand. "Monsters, real monsters, do not remorse, grieve, or lament. You do - I've seen it many times in your eyes and in the furrow of your brow." She said sadly, cupping his cheek in her right hand and firmly holding his hand in her spare. He looked up at her with aching eyes. Her kindness and care was always moved him, made him love and want her more.

"Belle. My dear, sweet, lovely Belle." Rumple said taking her hand from her cheek. He held them both in hands and remained silent for a moment. "You perpetually keep me in awe of you, my dear."

"Rumple," she said softly as she played with a lock of his wavy hair. Belle gazed into his serpentine eyes, which were so unique and frightful, but they reflected his emotions as easily as her own. Now they betrayed his contentment to being in her presence once more, yet there was more: guilt, longing, gratitude, possessiveness, protectiveness, and something small burning behind it all. It was wavering but unyielding; it was hope.

Rumple brought her out of the trance that his gaze had enveloped her into by gently running the back of his fingers down her cheek. "Belle?" He said now with concern. She captured his hand and held it there. She smiled and released a soft sigh. "I'm alright. I have no fear when you're near."

"Nor will you ever have to fear. You are safe, and I'll never let anyone hurt you." He said seriously, taking her other hand and kissing it gently. Their gazes locked as he rose back up. Breath was caught as hearts began racing at mere thoughts. The distance between closed, with caution, as they each moved to the same desired goal. Belle desired him so much that she could already feel his lips upon her, in more than just one place. His gaze checked hers nervously as she focused on their meeting. Belle could feel his nervous, shallow breath onher lips. Suddenly, Rumple released a loud exasperated sigh and rested his brow upon her collar. Belle was confused and worried as to what could have happened. "Now of all times," Rumplestiltskin muttered, clearly irked.

"Is there something wrong?" Belle asked softly, running her fingers through his hair.

"No," he replied, sitting up. "We have a guest." Belle looked both curious and nervous. Rumple got up, leaving her to watch him from her bed. "Don't fret, dearest. Our guest is of no threat." He then offered her his hand, and she calmly placed her hand into his. Rumple gently brought it up to his lips, kissing it once more. "You will find that all that is yours has remained in its proper place. Rest if you like, dearest, just do not leave the castle." He was sincere but his tone was more of a command than a warning. Belle blinked a little startled by the tone he took. When he saw her reaction to him, Rumple softened and ran his fingers down her cheek again. "I merely do not wish to risk anything when it comes to you, sweetheart. I have lost far too much in my time, and you will not be added to that list." Now he spoke with the earnest desire to keep her safe, there with him.

"I understand," Belle said gently with a smile. She stood up and went to her wardrobe. He at watched her go and felt another surge in his pants, due to the low tear of her dress.

"Um, your dress - I can mend it, magically, of course. If you still wish to keep it - I'll mend it." Rumple said scratching his cheek and averting his stare when she looked back at him.

"I do love it so. Yes, I would much appreciate that." Belle said with a gracious smile.

"Yes. Leave it out, and I will see to it." He turned and headed to the door. Once Rumple was outside the room, Belle let loose the giggles she had been holding in for the last moment. To her, his behavior - his nervousness around her was adorable. Rumple was blushing, and even though she acted nonethewiser, she did notice his arousal. Belle quite enjoyed being near him once more.

The one thing that puzzled her was that sensation that coursed through her body as he healed her. For some reason it gave her pleasure. It felt good but wrong, enough to not want pleasure that way again. She decided right then and there that she didn't want any pleasure unless it came from Rumple's body with his loving intentions.  



	5. Chapter 5

Rumplestiltskin had stopped outside her chamber's closed doors and gave a long exhale. Then with a snap of his fingers, his silk shirt of a rich clay and crocodile skin waistcoat of a murky brown clothed him.

"My, my, seems I have interrupted you again." Jefferson said strolling up and stopping beside Rumplestiltskin.

"Yes. It seems your timing has a less than favorable pattern." Rumple said tugging on his cuffs. He turned and started to his laboratory with Jefferson behind him. Rumple wasn't much for small talk. In fact, he found no use for it and cared for it even less. They arrived shortly, and Rumple stopped just behind his work table.

"I, uh, never expected you to preoccupy your time with a wench." Jefferson said sauntering up the final flight of stairs. Rumple slammed his hands down on the table, making Jefferson jump. "Hold your tongue lest you lose it!" He growled viciously. "My lady is no wench. Do you think me uncapable of having a woman of morals?"

"I meant no offense! Given your reputation and - whatnot. It's hard to imagine you with anyone." Jefferson said as his guard flew up.

"I guess, with that notion, the assumption is founded." Rumple said with an agreeable nod. "Still i'll not have anyone speak of her or to her so." There was a silence between them for a moment or two. "So the quest I sent you on? Was it fruitful?"

"Unfortunately the information you received that led you to call upon my services was not what you seeked." Jefferson said with a deep frown. "Turns out the trick didn't take you to different worlds. The door could only be set to four different locations in the same world."

"Tsk!" Rumple growled in frustration. "Yet another dead end. It grows tiresome. The disappointment."

"I still don't understand why you'd want to go to a world without magic." Jefferson said standing in front of Rumple's work table. This fascination with nonmagical worlds puzzled him and kind of piqued his curiosity.

"You need not concern yourself with my whys." Rumple said walking over to a bookshelf.

Suddenly they heard steps approaching up the stone stairs. They saw Belle climb the stairs with a tea tray and what is needed for the tea. Belle took the tray to a side table that only had a stack of books on it. She wore a lovely green dress with low-cut square neckline, puffed shoulders, and fitted sleeves down to her wrists. "I thought tea would be nice." She said with a smile as she poured the tea.

"Thank you my dear." Rumple said walking over to her. He gently placed his hand on the small of her back and gave a casual smile. Belle smiled back up at him as she handed him his tea, in her chipped cup.

Ever since Belle entered the room, Jefferson could do nothing but stare in disbelief. Rumple walked over to Jefferson and lifted his jaw, closing his mouth, with his index finger. "Understand now, dearie?"

"Indeed. My sincerest apologies." Jefferson said still in shock as Rumple circled round him. Rumple wore a smug smirk, which he hid behind his teacup as Belle approached. She walked up to Jefferson and presented him a cup of tea and looked at her a little frightened as how to respond to her. He knew Rumplestiltskin was the last person he'd ever want to be on the bad side of.

"I hope you like it," Belle said pleasently.

"Ah. Yes. Thank you." Jefferson said taking them carefully from her. "Uh. My name is Jefferson, and I'm a portal-jumper by profession." He said giving a small nod, too concerned for the tea to give a full bow.

"Portal-jumper?" Belle said obviously unfamiliar with the topic.

"I travel to other worlds through my portal." Jefferson said with a flick to his hat's brim, as it sat upon his head. "Usually on a task for something or for someone."

"Sounds adventureous indeed." Belle said with a ring of amusement.

"I suppose," Jefferson said with a shrug.

"My name is Belle, pleased to meet you." Belle said with a small curtsey. Jefferson was in awe of Belle because he simply couldn't believe how perfect she was. Belle seemed in such contrast to Rumplestiltskin, and yet they seemed content in each other's company.

Belle returned to the tray to fix her own tea. Rumple stared thoughtfully out the window and silence fell upon the room. After a few minutes had passed, Belle walked up to Rumple and gently placing a hand on his folded arm. He snapped out of his gaze, looked at her hand, and then up at her. His face was hard at first and then softened when he saw that it was Belle.

"Are you alright?" Belle asked gently with concern.

"Suffering disappointment. A reoccuring one but you need not concern yourself." He said patting her hand gently. Belle looked at him still concerned. "i'll be fine and keep moving forward - as I always have." He said cupping her cheek and giving a weary smile. Rumple didn't want her to feel bad due to him.

Suddenly Jefferson cleared his throat, making Belle jump. They had completely forgot about him as they were wrapped up in their world. Belle spun to face him, and Rumple looked up at him displeased. "I'm sorry to break this up, but I do have other priorities that need attending."

"Ah, yes," Rumple said walking by Belle. "Thank you. Take as much as you see fit on your way out." He said wanting to be alone with Belle. "i hope you and your wife have a nice evening." He ended up saying dismissively.

"Thank you," Jefferson said, "Lady Belle." He bowing to them both and then went to collect his fee.

"He was nice. There wasn't any venom in him." Belle said with a kind smile.

"Jefferson is a good man, just trying to get by and support his family. He has no ulterior motive." Rumple said walking to his table. "You gave him quite a shock my dear. He was nervous to upset you lest I move into action." Rumple laughed with his usual trill.  



	6. Chapter 6

Belle blinked in surprise. "You didn't have to." Rumple said gently and shyly.

Belle walked up slowly with her hands in front of her. "You're welcome. I felt comfortable - making tea. It makes me feel at home and like nothing's changed."

"Belle," he sighed and caressed her cheek. "You are no servant."

"I know but I wanted to do this for you." Belle said taking hold of his hand and smiling gently.

Rumple gave a small smile. "My dear you are heaven-sent and infinitely more than I deserve." He collected a lock of her hair, hanging limply, and held it to his lips.

Belle gave a small, short laugh and caressed the side of his brow down to his cheek. "Yet I returned then, and I'm here now. I could have taken your kindness and left." Belle said causing Rumple to stare at her. "Above all others - above everything, I choose you, Rumplestiltskin." She said lacing her arms around his neck. Rumple tensed with surprise and nervousness. In response to his reaction, Belle pressed her body against his as she embraced him. "So please allow me to stay by your side." She whispered gently in his ear. He hesitated a moment and then gently wrapped his arms around her. It became a solemn moment for him.

"Yes, my dearest Belle, please stay." Rumple whispered hugging a little tighter. The next moment he was gently pushing her back from him. He made a long exhale and turned away from her.

"Please," Belle said softly wrapping her arms around his chest and resting her head between his shoulder blades. "I have missed you so very much." She said burying her face deeper and holding tighter. "Don't run or hide away from me." Rumple was silent but placed his hand on hers. "Your burdens are great but I'm here. I'm not going anywhere! I want to share your burdens. I -"

"They are not yours to bear! I'll not have you worn by my dark deeds!" Rumple said tearing away from her and stepping back. He was upset but not harsh. His tone was more of concern and sorrow. "These are my sins."

Belle stepped closer and claimed his hands with hers. "Rumplestiltskin, I love you and taking on your burdens is natural. We work together to make them lighter." She said gently and sincerely as she blushed and gave a smile.

"Easier said than done my dear." Rumple said solemnly looking away from her.

Belle merely sighed with frustration.

"Why are you so stubborn with me of all people?" She asked placing her hands on her hips, still red in the face.

"You'll find that my nature keeps me from divulging secrets and trusting others." He whispered lowly. "You are the first I've let in at all." He continued looking up at her sheepishly.

"I'll get you to open up more and trust me to carry your burdens." She gently declared.

"I don't mean to be stubborn with you dearest. It's hard to override considering how long I have been guarding myself." Rumple sighed. This confession meant that she'd still have to work for the burdens as he tried to trust her with them. He took one of her hands, releasing the other, and brought it to his, kissing gently. "You look weary my dear. Please rest and fear not."

"Perhaps you're right, I feel a bit tired. Being unconscious is not the same as actually resting the mind and body." Belle said with a small squeeze of his hand.

"I don't believe your mind ever rests, dearest. Ever curious and inquisitive." Rumple said a smirk about his lips. Belle smiled back and gave him a playfully shoved at his shoulder before turning to leave. He did his best to suppress his laugh into a chuckle. Belle headed to the stone steps fanning herself with her hand, seeming unable to calm down. He watched her until she had vanished from sight.

Belle was more tired than she realized and practically collapsed on top of the bed. She did not even bother to get under the sheets. As soon as she was down, she was lost to sleep.

A few hours later passed and Rumplestiltskin decided to take a break and check on Belle. He ventured somberly down to her room and gave a gentle rap on the door. If she was awake, she'd provide entry upon her choosing. If not, he'd merely pop his head in to make sure all was well.

There was no reply to his knock, so Rumple carefully cracked the door open and poked his head inside. Belle lay there asleep, upon the bed dressings. At first he believed her to be that tired, for she certainly seemed so in his turret. He turned to leave and then noticed how tense she was and heavy her breathing. Immediately, Rumple took long strides to her bedside and gently pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. She felt as though she held the fires of hell themselves. With a snap of his fingers, a basin with cold water and a cloth appeared on her dresser, where the cleansing basin and pitcher was.  



	7. Chapter 7

Rumple gently gathered Belle up into his arms so as to put her in bed properly. A small moan of misery escaped Belle's lips as he lifted her. Rumple snapped his fingers, and the bed lay ready to receive her. He slipped her into bed and brought the covers up to her chin. Finally he wetted the cloth, wrung it out, and placed it upon her forehead.

Belle settled a little more once the cloth was cooling her. For a little while he sat watching her sleep, beside her on the bed. Rumple would wipe perspiration from her and continuously renewed the cool, damp cloth upon her brow. As Belle's slumber became calmer, Rumple summoned his spinning wheel into the open floor of the large chamber. He sat facing her bed to continue keeping her under his watchful eye.

Rumple sat spinning his gold and thinking. He remembered taking care of his beloved Baelfire. The only time he'd leave his son's side was to fetch new water and make some broth. He always took care of Bae, the best way he knew how. Bae's mother, Milha, however was content to leave their son home alone to get drunk at the tavern while he was out getting supplies for his craft. Milha was a beauty, indeed, but of no comparison to his Belle. Belle was beautiful both inside and out, and she remained so even after being present in his poisonous darkness. It was then he realized Belle, like Bae, was one of the most precious things in all of his long life. With that epiphany, Rumple stopped spinning and stared at her, eyes wide. Without actually deciding, he stood up and walked over to her bed. Gently, so as not to wake her, he picked up the cloth and took it to the now lukewarm basin to refill it. Finally, he sat on the bed, at her waist, and dabbed what sweat she had.

As he dabbed her left cheek, Belle stirred. She looked confused and exhausted. "Rumplestiltskin? What's wrong? What happened?" She asked groggy.

Rumple gave her a little smirk and gently ran his knuckles along the left side of her face. Belle waited silently for her answer. "You have had a terrible fever, dearest." He said gently. "I have nursed you."

Belle blushed, her face only redding a pinch more due to the fever. "You didn't have to."

"I may be a monster, dearest, but I'm not so coldhearted as to leave you ailing without care." Rumplestiltskin said with his theatrical bravado and a flourished hand.

"I know you're not coldhearted." Belle said squirming to free her arms from the blanket. She gently took hold of his hand on her cheek. "Thank you for taking care of me - I'm sure you have work to do."

Rumple raised a brow to her statement. "There's no need for thanks, and I have time for you whenever you need." He said softly, looking down, almost humbled by her gratitude. "Or whenever you want me." He said looking up at her, uncertainly.

Belle felt herself grow warmer as she ached with compassion. She gently tugged his hand, wanting him closer, so she'd be certain he'd hear her through her hoarse voice. As he moved a skooch or two closer, belle began caressing his hands gently between both of hers. "I'll never be without either for you, Rumplestiltskin." She said with a gentle, loving smile curling up the corners of her delicious lips.

Rumplestiltskin's mouth gapped open a little, dumbfounded. After a moment he closed it, realizing how foolish he looked. "I missed you Belle," he confessed lowly and shyly. "You changed everything in some unclear way to me." He whispered looking at the bed dressing.

"Maybe it was my care?" Belle said looking thoughtful. "I did my best work and now you can hardly tell." She teased him. He responded with a weary look.

Suddenly, Belle's stomach released a mild growl. Her hands flew to her stomach, obviously embarrassed. Rumple released a small, chirp of a laugh and then patted her arm. With a snap of his fingers a tray of warm soup and a chunk of bread. Rumple held the tray steady as Belle pulled herself up to sit against the pillows and headboard. There was tea for them both. Once more Belle's stomach growled louder this time. "When did you last eat my dearest?" He asked calmly.

"Um yesterday before noon." Belle said lowly as she took up the spoon. "I only ate once a day."

Rumple growled angrily and clenched his fist. "There's no excuse." He said low and full of venom, looking away from her. "I could tell you have lost a deal of weight when I carried you. So you actually haven't eaten since before noon two days ago."

The spoon slipped from her hand into the bowl and she gaped at him. "All afternoon and night? I slept that long!" She said in surprise. Rumple merely nodded. Belle decided to shove that aside and return to the previous thought. "But I don't understand why my father allowed this. I didn't even see my father upon my return. I was just thrown into the tower." Rumple looked up at her and saw her on the verge of tears.

"Belle," he said grabbing her attention. "Put it from your mind, for now. Our focus is your health." He whispered gently as he cupped her cheek. "We'll discuss your father once you are more in the mend." Belle swallowed the lump in her throat and gave a small nod.

While Belle ate, Rumple sat on the side of the bed, his mind racing. All of this was his fault. He kept coming back to the fact he shouldn't have let her go. Now it occurred to him that maybe it was more. Perhaps he never should have brought her here in the first place. These things never would have happened, and her father wouldn't have hurt her. However, the thought of never having Belle around wrenched at him. Still he knew Belle dearly loved her father and what has transpired surely hurt her so.

Belle placed the tray on the other side of the bed, away from them. She moved so she could lay on her stomach right beside him. With her chin resting on her folded arms, Belle released a gentle sigh. She practically curled her body around him as he sat there. Rumplestiltskin was very aware of this fact and fought to not be worked up enough to blush. "What's on your mind Rumple?"

"Ponderings," he replied as it took a minute to look at her. "I'm sorry." He said dismally sad, which caused her to become alert with concern.

"For what?" Belle asked a little louder than she meant to.

"Bringing you here in the first place. I've ruined everything for you." He said lowly looking down at his palms.

"What! Rumple!" She whined in disbelief shooting up on her arms. She immediately sat on her knees. Belle cupped each of his cheeks in her hands and made him look at her. "Don't say that! Stop thinking it! It's never farther from the truth!" She said as she could feel the tears stinging behind her eyes.

"Belle," he said softly as if to counter her. He placed his hand on hers to remove them.

"No!" She cried making him cease. "You saved everyone. Even more than that, you saved me from a life of misery with Gaston. I'm no longer concerned with everyone's happiness. I'm only concerned about your happiness - because I love you." She said passionately. "Regardless of the trials and tribulations, any of them, I will never regret coming here and loving you. I happily forsake it all for you."

"Belle, I" Rumple was moved by her yet again. He found himself searching for words.

"Shh, it's okay." She whispered putting her finger to his lips. "Everything is alright. It's all wonderful - our love." Belle took hold of his hand and then rested her head against his shoulder. After a moment, Rumple rested his head against hers and squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked lowly. Rumple couldn't think of anything else she could possibly be grateful for.

"Taking care of me and loving me," Belle said gently.

"No need for thanks, dearest. I just want you to be happy and healthy." Rumple said softly.

"We're working on the healthy, but I am very happy - now that I'm home with you." Belle said with a little laugh. Suddenly she was overcome by a yawn. Rumple gave a small chuckle. With another snap the tray and spinning wheel were gone.

"You're still tired. Get some more rest, and I'll return to check on you later." Rumple said making to stand.

"Okay," she sighed a little sadly. Belle moved to lay in the bed properly as he headed to the door. Rumple stopped as he opened the door and looked back at her.

"Sleep well, dearest," he said gently. Belle responded with a loving smile and nod. He then left the room and headed back to his turret. Belle felt cozy in the feather bed and focused on the fading click of his boots on the stone. She was out before the echoes had completely died.


End file.
